The never dieing soul
by kochkai000
Summary: Sequel to i cant conterol myself... bella needs to find out what she is, is she human? or something else.. why cant she die, when she shows up at a place of her past trying to remember the experiences she has there. She is well known... as the never dieil
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so quite a few of you wanted a sequel to 'I can't control myself' and here it is! I might not put the Cullen's in but there's a large possibility that they will appear soon. So first chapter to "The never dieing soul"**

**Kaitlyn**

*****

*****

*****

*****

What happened to me?

Bella POV

Little did I know I couldn't die…

I opened my eyes and looked around, my mom was gone. So she was dead or at least away from me. Why wasn't I in hell along with her, or wherever you do go after you die.

I wasn't at my old home either. I didn't know exactly where I was but I somehow recognized the place.

Everything was a sterile white. Not how I pictured hell, but the place held an evil aura.

Like there were black swirling clouds waiting to suck me up into the darkness. Have I been here before?

I couldn't remember. I had no memory of life before my father's death. Why was I here? Was I hallucinating?

I wouldn't be surprised if I had gone completely insane now. Was I still asleep, just waiting to wake up to see the Cullen's suspicious glances?

No, I came to the conclusion that they never existed. I decided to look around a bit. Maybe something would spark my memory. I walked down the empty white hallway and passed many doors.

Every door looked the same except for the occasional number and label. If I would have known better I would have said it was a hospital. But, if so, why was it so quite and empty?

There were no phones ringing, no receptionists with fake smiles, no nurses or doctors walking the halls, hell there was no noise at all. Only the sound of my shoes clicking on the tile floor.

It was all too strange, and the evil sense in this place was almost too much. I felt as if I was being watched, as if I was being followed, as if I was the victim. As if I , was not alone.

The blinding lights above me flickered, okay kind of creepy, but I had nothing to worry about, right?

My steps became faster as I was practicly running down the never ending hall. When suddenly I stopped.

And I saw my biggest fear, the big white door labeled the experimenting room


	2. I know what I am

**Sorry for not updating for so long, i have been in a loss of inspiration, but while i was watching well rewatching Vampire Knight I was listing to the theme songs andit gave me sudden inspiration.**

**Kaitlyn**

_*PREVIOUSLY*_

_And then i saw my biggest fear, the big white door labeled The experimenting room._

_**Chapter 2: I Know What I Am.**_

I stumled backwards to the wall shakily, my breath began to come quickly and i could feel my skin turning into a burning crimson color. Fear leaking from the very core of my body. I wanted to run, yet i had lost my will power and froze, as if I was waiting for the haunting door to fade from my sight. Blinking it away wasn't an option at the moment, my eyes refused to close. Memories, shot and quick, yes, but memories unmistakably.

I took a step forward to the familiar look and the familiar darkness of the dreaded door. There was a hushed tap of quick feet treading the halls of the white and sterile hell. Not light enough to be a woman though, not the clicking of heels against the tiles, but too soft to be male, as if someone was gliding, against the smooth ground.

My instincts told me to run as far away from the being as possible, but i felt i knew in the back of my mind that i had heard it before, not on a pleasent way either. The tapping stopped and I heard the shifting of clothes. I heard the distinct noise of knees hitting the tiles, and arms wrap around me in an embrace.

The person rested his/her head on top of mine and spoke in a voice so familiar, and yet so far away. the voice to evil and demonic it must have been from the devil himself. " So my dear Isabella, do you remember now?" It spoke and you could hear the maliciaous taunting directed at me. The grim chill took over my skin and i felt like i was going to cry. I could feel the blood welling up in my face,my throat tight and dry.

I looked back up to the door that loomed over me. And i screamed, pulled at my hair and thrashed against my captor. My nails digging into the clean tiles as i was dragged away by the devil i knew so well. I now remembered, what a sick, souless creature i was, what a sick and twisted creature i am. after so long I knew what I was.I was not human. Not accepted to the human world, not as a normal being, instead a blood thirsy monster. And no matter how much i could wish it was not true, i knew though, inside now, what i was, i was horrid, i was dispicable, i was terrible, hiddious, i was discusting. And i was also, an experiment.


	3. What just happened?

**Once again sorry for not updating. But hey, Schools out! I can focus on my writting now, so here is the next chapter.**

**Bpov**

When I woke up I was staring at the ceiling, I could tell because while it was also a nauseating white, there were also blinding lights burning my eyes. I tried to sit up but my wrists, stomach and neck were binded to the metal table I was placed on. I kicked my legs to see if they were free, but no such luck.

I lay here for who knows how long. I was starting to get really angry. I started to tug my wrists a bit more forcefully, my small hands started to slide further past my bindings each time. I continued like this for a few minutes when *_snap_* my right arm popped free.

I smiled in triumph, yet my left arm was not as fortunet. my tugged and yanked and pulled. My skin tore and was rubbed raw, my wrists were slick with my blood running down my palms and onto the floor staining the pure white with crimson.

The leather became loose, though not loose enough. With one more powerful tug- *_Crack!*_ "AHHH!" I screamed in agony. I bit my lip trying to conseal my cries of pain. I had broken my wrist/hand, bent at an odd angle, I used all of my strength to pull my arm free. _' Now all thats left is my legs.' _I thought. Pulling my self up I was jerked back down, my throat restricted.

_' I forgot.'_ I was held down by the thick strap. Craning my head slightly, I was able to see the table that held tools of all sorts. Using my good hand I reached over and felt around for something sharp. I felt my hand run over an object that was pointed, and jagged at the end.

Grasping it i dug it under the leather. The cold object brushed my neck, causing it to leave a thin trail of blood down the curve of my neck. I didn't even flinch, I was too focused on releasing myself. Adding more preasure the restraint snapped and alowed me to gasp for large gulps of air.

I heaved myself into a sitting positon, forcing myslef to breathe evenly. I went to work on my legs. Sawing roughly into the straps and then yanking myself free.

Throwing myself to the door I ran as quietly as I could down the ever extending halls. Passing endless doors and moving through the maze of pure white. Scents stinging my nose as I go.

Looking around franticlly, there was no signs of escape. I ran into a large room with tables and plastic chairs. It smelt of food, and I could hear a heartbeat fluttering. Whipping my head around my eyes located the keeper of the flowing blood.

She was a chef, not old, but not young. I crawled through the door and swiped two knifes from the counter top. My entire body twitching, my breathing becoming shorter.I placed myself into one of the cuboards and left the doors open enough to let me see the woman.

With my throat tight , I clenched my teeth willing myself not to reach out just yet. The lady paused and looked my way, I grinned in anticipation of whats to come. She warily stepped toward my hiding place she opened the doors and sighed with releif.

"How did you get here?" She asked not seeing my weapons I kept behind my back.

"Waiting for you miss." I said in the sweetest voice i could muster up. A frightened look came over her face as I spung out and backed her into the wall. I used my knifes my shoving them through her palms pinning her to the wall.

She cried and screamed as the blood tricked from her crusified hands. I reached for another knife and plunged it into her stomach, carving into it and watching in delight when the cooks blood sprayed me in the face.

Her guts came pouring out and onto the floor below us. She was coughing still alive somehow. Not fully but still hanging on stubbonly. The woman looked at me with pleading eyes, I could see my reflection in them.

My pettite form covered in blood, arm and wrist twisted and cradeled to my chest. White stockings ripped to shreds , neck wounded and gapeing. My face scared and wide eyed.

I looked vulnerable, and I didn't like it. How dare she look at me with such eyes? I became extremely mad, you caould see my expression change in her eyes. The anger boiling in me my good hand clenched into a fist. I grabbed two last knives and thrust them into her glassy eyes.

With one last scream(It sounded like blood gurggling in her throat) her body fell limp and her head dropped against her chestand she hung on the wall by her hands.

I stepped away fell to the floor, and sighed. I shook my head vigorously. And spoke "What just happened?"

**So I know i really need to start making longer chapters but I get to a certain point where i just can't write anymore. So enjoy what I have written for now and I will update as soon as possible.**

**-Kaitlyn**


End file.
